Classified
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: La suite d'un choix difficile. Quand un ancien Ranger disparaît de façon étrange, Jay va prendre l'affaire au sérieux. Quelque chose se cache derrière cette disparition.
1. Chapter 1

**Horaire de publication**

Tous les mercredis

 **Avertissement**

 **Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Disparition inquiétante**

 _Je rentrais chez moi, il n'y avait pas de bruit, Simons était certainement sorti boire un coup. C'était plus que probable, on était vendredi. J'étais rentrée, le salon était sans dessus dessous, le canapé était renversé ainsi que la table basse. Les cadres étaient brisés tout comme les vases et les décorations, il y avait du verre partout._

 _Je pris mon téléphone et appela la police._

\- Police secours, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, je crois que j'ai été cambriolée.

\- Quel est votre nom et où habitez vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Katherine Dobbs et j'habite au 409 nord Milwaukee avenue.

\- D'accord madame, je vous demanderai de ne toucher à rien, je vous envoie une patrouille.

Burgess venait tout juste de rentrer au poste quand elle reçu un appel radio, une suspicion de cambriolage sur Milwaukee avenue. Elle parti avec Roman voir ce qu'il en était. Sur place, ils décidèrent de prendre la déposition de la dame.

\- Donc vous êtes rentrée et vous avez constaté les dégâts.

\- Oui.

\- Les voleurs ne se sont intéressés qu'au salon ?

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça étrange.

\- Est ce qu'on vous a volé quelque chose ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, mais je suis inquiète, mon mari ne répond pas aux téléphone et j'ai appelé tous les bars qu'il côtoie et il n'est nul part.

\- Il est peut être parti faire un tour et il n'a plus de batterie.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, en plus, sa voiture est toujours là. Il prend toujours ça voiture.

\- Écoutez, normalement, il faut attendre 48 heures pour déclarer la disparition d'une personne. Mais si il n'est pas revenu d'ici demain, venez nous voir.

 _Le lendemain au poste_

\- J'aimerais parler à l'agent Burgess.

\- C'est pourquoi, répondit Platt d'un ton glacial.

\- Mon mari a disparu, je crois qu'il a été enlevé.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hier soir, je suis rentrée à sept heures et il n'était pas là.

\- Madame, il faut ...

\- Oui je sais 48 heures mais il avait une affaire importante aujourd'hui et il n'a pas donné de nouvelles.

\- Quel genre d'affaire ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Ranger un jour, ranger toujours**

Halstead entra dans le poste du district.

\- Je ne sais pas, un truc de rangers. Lança la dame.

Jay entendit la conversation, il se dirigea vers la femme.

\- Votre mari fait partie des rangers ?

\- Oui, enfin il en faisait partie. Là il devait s'entretenir avec son ancien capitaine à propos d'une affaire.

\- Comment s'appelle votre mari ?

\- Simons Dobbs.

\- Bon venez avec moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ils montèrent aux renseignements, Jay l'installa dans une salle et prit sa déposition. Ce nom l'intriguait , il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Quand il eut une illumination, cet homme faisait partie de sa section. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve mais si Voight apprenait l'histoire, il ne le laisserait pas enquêter. Il demanda à Kim de s'occuper de madame Dobbs pendant qu'il essayerait de convaincre Voight.

\- Je sais qu'il faut 48 heures mais là, c'est clair qu'il y a eu lutte dans le salon et ce n'est pas un cambriolage car rien n'a été volé. En plus un rangers ne ratterait jamais une entrevue avec son supérieur sans raison valable.

\- Halstead ...

\- Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer et de tourte façon on a pas d'affaire pour l'instant.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Dobbs, tu le connais ?

Jay avait deux choix, dire la vérité et être écarté de l'affaire ou mentir et enquêter.

\- Non. Mais ça femme avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

\- Bon c'est d'accord.

Il s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle à madame Dobbs. Elle était vraiment soulagée. Jay allait devoir être prudent, si Voight apprenait qu'il lui avait menti il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il briffa l'équipe et tout le monde se mit au boulot. Antonio passa la matinée à négocier les preuves recueillies par la police scientifique. Mouse avait réussi à tracer le portable de Dobbs, il était dans une poubelle pas loin de leur maison. Il y avait des empreintes dessus mais il faudrait certainement attendre quelques temps avant d'avoir les résultats. De son côté, Jay cherchait Erin, ça fait une demi heure qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Il la retrouva dans un couloir en pleine conversation téléphonique.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Will ...

\- Sophia va bien ?

\- Oui ...

Jay la laissa, il savait qu'elle avait du mal à gérer la reprise du travail. Elle avait tellement eu de problèmes durant sa grossesse que maintenant elle ne voulait plus se séparer de Sophia. Mais elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, sa petite princesse était chez son parrain. Will avait trois jours de congé alors il avait proposé de la prendre comme ça, Erin n'aurait pas à la mettre chez la gardienne. Elle en avait trouvé une au top après beaucoup de recherches car elle était très exigeants quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Elle fini par raccrocher et rejoignit les autres pour travailler sur l'affaire mais pour l'instant ils étaient confrontés à un mur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Classified: Chapitre 3 : Désillusion**

Antonio avait enfin eu les preuves de la scientifique , il y avait de L'ADN sur une lampe cassée, il appartenait à Marvin Beckley. Voight décida qu'il fallait intervenir, l'appartement du suspect était au 5ème étage. Ils devaient être prudents, Dobbs était peut-être là. " Halstead, tu vas avec Ruzek et essayez de trouver une fenêtre de tire, on a besoin de retrouver Dobbs en vie. Alvin et Antonio, vous bloquez la sortie de secours, Erin et moi on passe devant."

Toute l'équipe s'était mise en place, Jay n'avait pas su trouver un angle de tir car Beckley avait fermé ses stores. Ils étaient tous prêts. "On y va, murmura Erin dans sa radio.

Chicago police, cria Voight en enfonçant la porte."

Beckley se précipita vers la fenêtre pour prendre les escaliers de secours mais Antonio et Alvin l'interceptèrent. Il fut emmené au poste et placé dans la cage mais il refusait de coopérer alors Voight attrapa une barre de métal et entra dans la cage. L'homme le regarda et lui lança un regard noir. Hank lui répondit en le frappant au genou. "Je perd patience et toi si tu continues, c'est l'usage de tes jambes que tu va perdre."

Beckley était cramponné à son genou, il avait espéré que son cris de douleur fasse venir quelqu'un mais personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il finit alors par parler, on l'avait payé pour enlever Dobbs mais la lettre était anonyme. L'auteur lui avait promis de rembourser ses dettes de jeu donc il avait accepté. Il avait déposé l'otage au croisement de Alison road et Sweed et le lendemain ses dettes étaient payées. Hank mit au courant l'équipe. "Voyez tous les endroits où Beckley avait des dettes et cherchez qui les a remboursées.

Faut que j'aille voir un truc, déclara Jay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu un imprévu mercredi.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Secret défense**

Jay avait découvert que Dobbs avait un rendez vous avec son capitaine. Il y avait peut-être un rapport avec l'enquête. Il se dirigea vers la base militaire. Une fois sur place , le supérieur de Simons lui expliqua que le disparu avait reçu des lettres de menaces au sujet d'une mission nommé "CAPS". Le détective connaissait ce nom , il s'agissait d'une action de grande envergure. Le but était de démanteler tout un réseau de terroristes et de trafiquants d'armes . La mission c'était bien passée mais un homme leur avait échappé, Ismael Habal. Ce n'était pas un gros poisson mais il avait perdu beaucoup avec cette opération. Il en avait apprit beaucoup mais il ne pouvait rien dire aux autres car cette mission était classée secret défense. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? L'interrogea Voight .

\- Non , mes indiques ne sont au courant de rien. À mon avis c'est plus gros que ce qu'on pensait. Et vous quelque chose ? Répondit le jeune homme pour qui cette affaire prenait une mauvaise tournure.

\- On a eut les résultats des empreintes, elles appartiennent à Phyll Salsers. Mais lui aussi à été payé pour faire disparaître le téléphone, expliqua Antonio.

\- Et pour les salles de jeux ? Questionna Jay.

\- Rien non plus , de l'argent liquide a été déposé avec un mot disant qu'il venait de Buckley, marmonna Ruzek.

\- Donc on a rien", lâcha Voight dépité.

Soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre, ils venaient du sous sol. Les détectives sortirent leurs armes et descendirent voir ce qu'il se passait. Buckley et Salsers étaient morts criblés de balles. Il y avait aussi un troisième homme, exécuté d'une balle à l'arrière de la tête.

L'inconnu se révéla être Rick Harvette, selon Voight, ils seraient venu à deux pour liquider Buckley et Salsers. Mais au moment de partir, le quatrième aurait décidé de tuer son complice pour qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin. "Donc maintenant on a plus rien, s'énerva Voight.

\- J'ai vu les dettes qu'ils avaient, il y en avait pour plus de 4 millions de dollars. Alors pourquoi rembourser une si grosse somme si c'est pour les tuer après, c'est 4 millions de perdu. À moins que ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, désolé pour cet énorme retard mais vu que je suis en dernière année de secondaire, j'ai un travail de fin d'études à faire donc j'ai moins de temps pour l'écriture. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que quand je posterais, ce ne sera plus un chapitre mais tous les chapitres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster en temps réel. Voilà désolé, j'essayerai quand même d'être plus régulière.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : On touche au but**

Halstead comparaît les dettes des victimes, elles avaient toutes les deux des comptes à rendre dans un salon de jeux qui appartenait à Steven Haves. En creusent un peu plus, il découvrit qu'Haves était un gros mafieux. Jay tenait enfin une piste, il expliqua sa trouvaille à l'équipe. « Haves pourrait être dans le coup, aussi non à quoi aurait servi le remboursement des dettes des deux hommes si c'était pour les tuer. Haves engage Buckley et Salsers pour faire le travail et une fois que c'est fait, il paye leurs dettes afin de nous tromper. Ensuite, il les tuent avec l'aide de Harvette qu'il tue pour ne pas laisser de traces. Haves nous a mené en bateau, en conclut Jay.

\- Oui mais quatre millions de dollars pour la peau d'un gars et son GSM c'est beaucoup, l'arrêta Antonio.

\- Dobbs doit certainement lui rapporter plus que ça a mon avis mais je ne sais pas comment », rétorqua Jay.

Voight approuva la théorie d'Halstead et tous le monde se remit au travail.

De son côté Jay réfléchissait, le réflexion d'Antonio le troublait, qu'est-ce que Dobbs avait qui valait plus de 4 millions de dollars. Alors il repensa à la mission « CAPS », il était sûr que certaines informations pouvait se vendre très cher mais Haves ne pouvait pas être au courant. Là seul personne qui savait était Ismaël Habal. Jay était coincé, il ne pouvait prévenir personne.

Le lendemain, Halstead avait interrogé tous ses contacts et l'un d'entre eux avait entendu parler de l'achat d'une ferme isolée par un certain Monsieur Caps, il le tenait ! Il s'éclipsa et prit la direction de la ferme mais quelqu'un le suivait. Il s'arrêta sur le côté de la route et l'autre voiture fit de même, il sortit son arme par précaution mais la rangea rapidement en voyant le visage de l'autre conducteur. « Erin !

\- Tu vas me dire où tu vas maintenant, ça fait dix minutes qu'on roule au beau milieu de nulle part, s'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

\- Tu n'est pas comme d'habitude Jay, qu'est ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien !

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire !

\- Donc tu me cache quelque chose … Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas !

\- Bon, Dobbs à été sur une mission nommé « CAPS » et certaines infos valent beaucoup d'argent. Je pense qu'il est détenu ici car l'homme qui a acheté cette ferme l'a fait au nom de Caps.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je connais Dobbs, Voight n'aurait pas voulu que j'enquête. Et pour le reste, je n'avais pas le choix, cette mission était classée secret défense.

\- Tu allais y aller tous seul !

\- Oui mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais rien vous dire …

\- Je viens avec toi et n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader !

Jay savait à quel point Erin était têtue. Heureusement, il avait prit des fusils d'assaut avec lui. Ils se sont donc préparés et se sont remis en route. Arrivés là bas, ils entendirent des coups de feu en provenance de la grange mais décidèrent d'entrer quand même. Ils se sont réfugiés derrière un demi mur en bois qui ne résisterait certainement pas longtemps au vue des rafales que tiraient leurs opposants. « J'ai compté six hommes, cria Erin.

\- Tu as vu Dobbs ?

\- Oui, il était avec Haves.

Ils devaient répliquer sans quoi le muret allait partir en fumée. Haves attrapa Dobbs qui était attaché pieds et mains liés et s'enfuit avec l'otage par la porte de derrière.

Jay aurait voulu foncer dans le tat pour sauver son ancien coéquipier mais Erin le retint. Ils seraient bientôt à court de munitions quand une explosion se produit. La vieille grange s'effondra, on entendit un trois coups de feu et une voiture démarrer en trombes et puis plus rien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Pièges**

Il faisait chaud, Jay avait la tête qui tournait. Il reprit ses esprits et aperçu Erin inconsciente à côté de lui. Il fut prit de panique mais il remarqua qu'elle respirait. Une étrange odeur régnait dans ce qu'il restait de la grange mais il l'oublia vite quand il vit qu'Erin se réveillait. Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient coincés sous des débris. Il y avait les corps de trois hommes. Jay demanda à sa coéquipière si elle était certaine d'avoir vu six hommes. Elle était sûr, il y avait Dobbs, Haves et quatre autres hommes. « Pourtant on a entendu que trois coups de feu avant l'explosion, il reste un homme mais pourquoi abattre tous les témoins sauf lui ? Demanda Erin.

\- Parce que le quatrième homme n'était pas un simple homme de main ».

Jay montra une photo d'Habal à Erin qui le reconnu directement. Ensuite, il lui expliqua toute l'histoire, du moins ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Maintenant, il fallait penser à sortir de là. Ils n'avaient pas de réseau et Erin était partie sans rien dire et avait prit une voiture de location. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et tout était silencieux. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de leurs quintes de toux. Il y avait une épaisse poussière, l'air était irrespirable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Soupçons**

« Quelqu'un sait où est Halstead ? Demanda Voight.

\- Non pourquoi, répondit Antonio.

\- Ça fait un petit temps qu'il est parti et il est injoignable.

\- Demande à Erin.

\- Elle ne répond pas non plus. Je le sens mal, trouvez les moi de toute façon on n'avance pas pour l'instant »

Hank était inquiet, il connaissait leurs talents pour se fourrer dans des coups foireux. Il savait qu'Erin n'avait pas d'intérêt à lui mentir, il espérait que rien ne leur était arrivé.

De leur côté, ça faisait cinq minutes que le portable d'Erin n'avait plus de batterie et celui de Jay n'allait plus tenir longtemps. On entendit justement le bip qui disait qu'il était à plat. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je connaissais Dobbs, j'étais avec lui sur la mission « CAPS » . On devait démanteler un réseau terroriste lier à un trafic d'armes. La mission s'est passée relativement bien pour une mission de grande envergure. Nous avons eu tous les membres sauf Habal. Sur le moment, ça ne semblait pas important, il n'était qu'un sous traitant mais il avait perdu beaucoup. Mon ancien capitaine m'a informé que Dobbs avait reçu des menaces au sujet de la mission. J'ai alors soupçonné Habal et j'avais raison.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé Dobbs ?

\- Il était gradé assez haut et connaissait des informations sur les soldats de la mission.

\- Habal veut se venger. Il aurait donc engagé tous ces types pour obtenir des informations.

\- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses mais surtout pourquoi on tournait en rond.

Jay se sentait mal, il avait la gorge sèche et ses paupières se fermaient tous seuls. Il entendait Erin parler mais se voix semblait si lointaine. Je la sentais me secouer mais je n'arrivais pas à résister.

De son côté, Mouse avait trouvé quelque chose, il était en sueur, il avait couru pour le montrer à Voight. « J'ai d'abord pensé à tracer leurs GSMs mais leurs batteries doivent être à plat. J'ai ensuite pensé à leurs voitures, celle d'Erin est garée sur le parking d'un magasin de location et celle de Jay est au milieu de nulle part . J'ai les coordonnées. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Des explications**

Jay était inconscient depuis 15 minutes et Erin sentait ses paupières se fermer. Il fallait que Voight les retrouve avant la nuit car dans cette région, la journée était torride mais la nuit il gelait. Soudain on entendit des voix, Erin cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination mais elle vit la lumière significative des lampes de poche de la police. Elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait quand enfin elle remarqua la visage d'Antonio.

" Voight, je les ai trouvé, cria t-il.

\- Ils vont bien ? Interrogea Hank.

\- Il nous faut une ambulance, répliqua Antonio "

Les deux détectives furent emmenés au Chicago med. Erin était inquiète pour Jay, elle voulait le voir et ne laissait pas les médecins l'ausculter. C'est finalement le docteur Halstead , le frère de Jay qui la prit en charge. Ils passèrent un accord, Erin acceptait de passer des examens et Will l'informerait de l'état de son coéquipier. Mais Erin ne voulait pas attendre, Will lui promit alors de faire le strict minimum et de se dépêcher. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était dans la salle d'attente et expliquait à Voight ce que Jay lui avait confié. Un peu plus tard, Will vint la prévenir que son collègue allait bien, il avait juste une légère commotion cérébrale et était un peu déshydraté. Le lendemain midi Jay était sorti de l'hôpital et, après avoir longuement négocié, il avait eu l'autorisation de reprendre le travail. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé pour Haves et Habal mais ils savaient se faire discrets.

" Vous avez identifié les trois hommes ? Demanda Voight.

\- Oui, répondit Ruzek, il s'agit de Matt Rollins, Gregory Charles et Rick Suarez.

\- Et ils ont tous les trois reçu 10 milles dollars sur leur compte, reprit Antonio.

\- Et le compte duquel vient l'argent, interrogea Hank.

\- Rien, il est intraçable, le code de cryptage est trop compliqué, il me faudrait des mois pour le cracker",déclara Mouse.

Ils en conclurent que les deux criminels avait un complice car ils n'avaient pas les compétences en informatique requises. S'ils le trouvaient, ils sauraient remonter jusqu'à Haves et Habal.

"J'ai un indice qui pourrait nous aider", déclara Erin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Envolés**

Jay et Erin étaient partis en binôme, l'endroit sentait la transpiration et la graisse de fast-food. Quand ils sont entrés, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se replongent dans leurs écrans. Au bout du bâtiment il y avait un petit homme qui portait des lunettes. Dès qu'il vit Erin, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

" Erin ! Comment vas tu, ça fait tellement longtemps, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de renseignements.

\- C'est qui lui ? Interrogea l'homme.

\- Bogs, je te présente mon collègue Jay, Jay, Bogs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu connaîtrais pas un gars qui serait capable de crypter des transactions et ça en étant intraçable.

\- Tu as quelque chose à cacher Er. ? Non sérieusement, y a un gars, il est vraiment fort, il s'appelle Leo.

\- Il a pas de nom de famille se Leo, s'énerva Jay.

\- Et, et on se calme, je connais pas son nom de famille mais je sais comment le contacter mais je vous prévient, il est sur un gros coup pour l'instant.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils avaient eu la même idée, ils allaient se faire passer pour un couple et promettre une très grosse somme d'argent pour ce service rendu. Bogs leur expliqua comment contacter Leo et ils partirent prévenir Voight. En sortant du bâtiment, Erin se sentit mal, sa tête tournait. Jay lui tendit un mouchoir et elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait du nez. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet.

"Erin, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça doit être la chaleur".

Ça faisait trois jours que Dobbs avait disparu et les chances de le retrouver sain et sauf étaient de plus en plus maigres. Le hacker était leur seul chance de le retrouver mais quelque chose clochait, pourquoi Habal payait il ses associés avant de les abattre. Il perd son argent pour rien, de plus, il n'a pas les fonds nécessaires. C'est quand Antonio voulu revoir les comptes bancaires des victimes qu'il comprit le subterfuge. Leo faisait de fausses transaction mais une fois que le serveur se remettait à jour l'argent avait disparu. Une chose était sûr, il était fort et ça ne serait pas facile.

Erin et Jay arrivèrent avec une bonne nouvelle, le hacker était tombé dans le piège et leur avait donné rendez vous dans une heure dans un vieux bâtiment. Mouse connaissait un faussaire qui pourrait leur fournir de faux bijoux dont plusieurs seraient équipés de traceur. Ils pourront donc suivre Leo jusqu'à Habal.

" Et sI il va d'abord planquer les bijoux avant de retrouver Habal ? Demanda Ruzek.

\- Il a dit qu'il était pressé, avec un peu de chance il nous mènera directement aux ravisseurs. Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, on aura quand même trouvé sa planque., répliqua Jay.

Erin semblait confuse, Jay voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour l'échange, il remarqua qu'elle saignait encore du nez.

" Tu es sûr que ça va ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, lui demanda t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- C'est rien, je me suis juste levée un peu trop vite, rétorqua t-elle.

Elle semblait agacée, Voight qui avait assisté à la scène savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il la couvait mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'ennuyait, il y avait autre chose. Avant de partir il la prit à part dans son bureau et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit que tout allait bien, qu'elle était juste un peu sur les nerfs parce que tout le monde la traitait comme si elle était en sucre et qu'un saignement de nez n'avait jamais tué personne. Il était l'heure, ils devaient y aller même si Voight n'était pas vraiment convaincu de la version d'Erin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour votre soutient, j'avoue avoir quelque peu oublié mes fictions ces derniers temps et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de retrapper mon retard. Donc voilà, profitez bien de cette suite.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Affaire classée**

Il faisait froid, Erin avait mit le climatisation dans la voiture. Tout était calme, si calme qu'elle commençait à s'endormir mais elle fut réveillée par une quinte de toux. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle vit quelques gouttes de sang sur sa main. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer discrètement sur son pantalon pour ne pas alarmer Jay. Elle s'était dit que si ça n'allait pas mieux après l'enquête, elle irait voir un médecin. Depuis hier, elle avait des nausées et des maux de tête mais elle se disait que ça passerait, en tout cas elle l'espérait. Ils attendaient depuis 10 minutes quand Olinsky les informa qu'un voiture s'approchait, il s'agissait d'une berline grise. Le plan était simple, on donnait là valise contenant les bijoux à Leo et en échange il faisait une fausse transaction sur un compte créé pour l'occasion. Si il n'y avait eu que Voight, il aurait directement interrogé Leo et l'aurait envoyé en prison mais l'armée surveillait l'enquête alors tout ce que l'équipe faisait devait être légal ce qui l'énervait particulièrement.

L'échange se passa sans problème même si Leo n'était pas vraiment comme l'équipe l'avait imaginé. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient avoir affaire à un geek comme Bogs mais pas du tout. Il était grand, musclé et charmeur, il a même un peu dragué Erin. Au début Jay avait un peu des doutes mais ils se sont rapidement évaporés quand Leo à commencé à lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire pour la transaction, c'était un baratin informatique incompréhensible. Mouse traça les bijoux et suivi le hacker, il s'est arrêté dans un bâtiment à l'abandon dans la périphérie de Chicago. Il comprit que c'était bien la planque de Leo quand il vit tout le dispositif mis en place pour avoir internet dans le bâtiment grâce aux images satellites.

L'équipe se prépara pour l'intervention et arriva devant le bâtiment. La berline grise était toujours garée devant. Voight donna le signal et l'équipe entra dans le bâtiment mais seul Leo était là, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Habal et de Dobbs. De retour au post Voight l'interrogea, il s'appelait Léon Marks et après deux heures il finit par craquer, les interrogatoires de Voight étaient déstabilisants et assez musclés. Habal et Haves se trouvaient à Chicago et Marks donna l'adresse aux policier, ils se trouvaient dans un immeuble abandonné. Ils les tenaient cette fois.

Devant le bâtiment, la caméra thermique leur indiquait que les suspects étaient au troisième étage mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"N'oubliez pas que notre priorité c'est de sauver Dobbs", lança Voight avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

L'équipe neutralisa les hommes de main d'Habal mais celui-ci s'échappa avec Dobbs. Jay, Erin et Antonio partirent à sa poursuite. Il finit coincé dans une impasse, son arme posée sur la tempe de l'otage qu'il menaçait de tuer. Bientôt le reste de l'équipe les rejoint, Habal était coincé, il n'avait aucune issue. Soudain Erin commença à se sentir mal, elle avait du mal à respirer, sa vision se troublait, elle tomba dans la neige. Tout était si froid, elle ne ressentait plus rien à par ce froid glacial.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ChicagoPDFire et Chicago-PFM et tout les autres, merci pour votre enthousiasme.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Quand les choses dérapent**

Habal fut étonné par la chute d'Erin et Antonio en profita pour lui tirer une balle dans le bras. Alvin mit Dobbs en sécurité tandis que Jay s'était précipité vers sa collègue qui convulsait. Voight appela une ambulance et essaya, avec Jay, de stabiliser Erin. Jay commençait à se sentir mal, il remarqua qu'il saignait du nez. L'ambulance arriva et emmena Erin au Chicago med.

Les heures passèrent, personne ne parlait sans la salle d'attente, personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Les médecins avaient donné des nouvelles de Dobbs mais l'équipe n'y avait même pas porté attention. Quand Will arriva, à voir sa tête ce n'était pas bon, tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

" Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser mais nous cherchons encore la cause de ses symptômes.

\- Dit moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, s'inquièta Jay.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, il faut absolument qu'on trouve ce qu'elle a mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas me prononcer, son état est critique "

Jay recommença à saigner du nez et tomba sur le sol. Antonio aida Will à le mette sur un brancard et une infirmière l'emmena.

D'abord Erin et puis Halstead, Voight se demanda ce qui pouvait bien les rendre malade à ce point. Et puis, il eut une illumination, ça devait venir de l'accident qu'ils avaient eu dans la vielle ferme. Il en informa les médecins et une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient un diagnostic. Tous les symptômes collaient avec une intoxication aux pesticides. Jay était tiré d'affaire mais pour Erin c'était moins certain, elle était aux soins intensifs et les médecins attendaient une amélioration, d'après eux c'était tout ça qu'il y avait à faire.

Les heures étaient longues, la femme de Dobbs était venue remercier l'équipe et prendre des nouvelles des deux officiers. Jay s'était réveillé, il voulait voir Erin mais il devait rester allongé et se reposer. Mais il était têtu alors une infirmière avait dû lui administrer un tranquillisant. Il était tard, Voight avait ordonné à l'équipe d'aller se reposer, il leur avait promit de les prévenir si il y avait une amélioration mais Alvin avait insisté pour rester. Hank, avec l'accord des médecins alla voir Erin et Olinsky resta avec Jay.

Voight la regardait, allongée sur ce lit, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas, toutes ces machines, tous ces tubes. Même si il commençait à avoir l'habitude, c'était de plus en plus terrible, surtout depuis que Sophia est née. La nuit il faisait des cauchemars, ou plutôt un cauchemar reçurent, il était devant une tome et avait une petite fille qui lui tenait la main, elle devait avoir dix ans. Elle regardait cette tombe et commençait à pleurer avant de lâcher le main d'Hank et de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui disant " C'est de ta faute si maman est morte, tu l'as pas protégée, je te déteste " . Après, il avait comme un flashback, il voyait Erin mourir et chaque nuit, elle mourait d'une façon différente. Il avait fini par avoir peur de dormir, ce cauchemar paraissait si réel.

" Allez kid, il faut que tu te réveilles, pour Jay, pour Sophia, un enfant à besoin de sa mère. Fait le pour eux et pour moi, tu es comme ma filles Erin ".


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Attente**_

Le temps passait, Erin était toujours dans le coma, les médecins disaient qu'ils voyaient des améliorations mais tout ce que Jay voyait c'était que sa femme était toujours dans le coma. Il venait la voir tous les jours avec Sophia en espèrent qu'Erin se réveille en sentant la présence de son enfant mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il était totalement désespéré, il avait même pensé à faire le coup du prince charmant qui réveille la belle endormie, il ne dormait plus de la nuit par peur qu'on lui envoie une mauvaise nouvelle et c'est à se moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas bon pour lui d'imaginer toutes ces choses. Will lui avait conseillé le docteur Charles mais il avait préféré choisir le docteur Erika James qui l'avait déjà aidé à retrouver la mémoire quand il pensait qu'Erin et Sophia étaient mortes. Jay était à bout, exténué et ça Nadia le voyait bien, elle aussi passait beaucoup de temps près d'Erin, elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Elle aidait aussi Jay avec Sophia afin qu'il se repose mais il n'y arrivait pas il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Erin.

De son côté Voight allait mal, il passait aussi voir Erin régulièrement. Il était beaucoup plus touché qu'il ne le montrait. En même temps il faut le comprendre, Erin était comme sa fille, il s'était occupé d'elle depuis son adolescence. Mais il était trop têtu et borné pour accepter de parler à quelqu'un. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas ou qu'elle se réveille sans dix ans, qu'elle manque les premiers pas, les premiers mots de Sophia. Elle avait déjà vécu tellement de choses et elle avait tellement eut peur de perdre sa fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le coma, qu'elle devait se réveiller, qu'elle ne s'était pas battue durant toutes ces années pour rien.

Mais un jour, un miracle se produisit, Jay était tombé endormi sur le bord du lit d'Erin pendant que Nadia était partie faire un tour avec Sophia. À son retour, la jeune femme voyait bien qu'il y avaitquelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle fixa Erin et remarqua que ses paupières clignottaient. Elles ont fini par s'ouvrir laissant place aux magnifiques yeux noisettes d'Erin. Son regard parcourut la pièce dans les moindres détails avant de se poser sur la petite fille dans les bras de Nadia qui n'osait rien dire.

" Sophia ... "

Jay fut reveillé par le bruit, il s'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, cette douce voix, il avait tellement prié pour l'entendre à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait juste continuer à entendre la voix d'Erin.

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne dit rien ? " , demanda faiblement Erin en Regardant Nadia.

Nadia se mit à pleurer. Jay ressentait une joie indéfinissable suivie d'un sentiment de peur profond, Will avait parlé de possibles dommages cérébraux, était ce le cas ? Était ce toujours la femme que j'avais demandée en mariage ?

Erin était apeurée, pourquoi Nadia pleurait-elle ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? La jeune femme posa la petite dans le maxicosi posé par terre et se précipita vers elle.

" Erin, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerait jamais ! "

À ces mots, Jay se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il regardait fixement Erin comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Des larmes commençairent à couler sur ses joues.

" Est ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?

\- Jay, de quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea faiblement Erin.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue à tout jamais " , gémit - il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Erin était totalement déboussolé et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, pourquoi faisaient - Il tout ce cirque, qu'avait il bien pu se passer.

Will entra dans la chambre, il avait adopté un grand sourire quand il avait vu Erin.

" Heureux de te revoir parmi nous " , déclara t-il gaiement.

En guise de réponse, Erin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Will lui posa des questions banales comme son nom, quel était le nom de l'actuel président, qui était les personnes dans sa chambre. Elle répondit correctement à tout jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande quel jours on était.

" Aux alentours du 10 septembre, répondit elle simplement.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, enfin à quelques jours près.

\- Erin, on est le 26 novembre, tu est restée dans le coma pendant plus de deux mois.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : La vie reprend son cour**

Deux mois, elle n'en revenait pas, au début, elle cru que c'était un blague mais non. Elle était restée deux mois dans le coma. Que s'était il passé, elle se souvenait de l'enquête avec Dobbs, de l'arrestation, de la prise d'otage et puis, et puis plus rien. Elle revoyait l'homme pointer son arme sur l'otage et ensuite c'était le noir complet. S'était elle fait tiré dessus ? Non, elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, elle était perdue.

Jay la regardait amoureusement et il comprit qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la connaissait pas cœur et savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu t'es évanouie en plein milieu de la prise d'otage parce qu'on a été intoxiqués avec des pesticides dans la vielle ferme.

On ?

Oui, j'ai aussi été malade mais c'était moins grave.

Et l'enquête ?

Dobbs va bien, ta chute a déconcentrer Habal et Antonio à pu lui tirer dessus. Haves est mort, quand les renforts ont fouillés le bâtiment ils ont trouvés son cadavre. On suppose qu'Habal l'a tuer pour ne pas laisser de témoins comme il l'avait fait pour ses associés ».

Un mois plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale. Simons avait invité Jay et Erin à aller boire un verre chez Molly's. Ils ont passés leur soirée à parler de leur service militaire tandis qu'Erin et Katherine, la femme de Dobbs, discutaient des enfants et du fait d'être maman. Et en fin de soirée, Katherine annonça qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle souhaitait que Jay sois le parrain.

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues et je vous remercie aussi pour tous vos commentaires. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura un nouvel OS suivit d'une fiction qui seront là continuité de cette histoire. Il y aura aussi un autre OS qui n'aura rien à voir mais que j'avais écrit pour un « concours ». Voilà donc encore un grand merci.**_


End file.
